Hiei Torture Stories
by Armanda Rose
Summary: These are short stories that involve Hiei torture and wackiness. Written by both Armanda Rose and Isollae.
1. Hiei, Frozen Stiff

Hiei, Frozen Stiff  
  
This is by both Armanda Rose and Isollae. It is rated PG for wackiness.  
  
  
  
Hiei jumped into the window of Kurama's bedroom just to see Youko sitting there. He was reading a fashion magazine and sipping sake. Hiei's eyes widened 3x their normal size. He panicked. 'Oh shit, that damn fox is here, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Maybe if I don't move he won't notice me.' Youko turned the page of his mag.  
  
Hiei's heartbeat quickened. 'Maybe if I poke his eye he won't see me.. but he has two eyes! Damn it, I'm acting like Yusuke. That stupid ningen.' Hiei breathed in loudly then squeaked. 'Ah shit, ah shit!. He must've heard me.' Youko took another sip of sake. 'Or maybe he didn't.'  
  
Hiei CAREFULLY shifted himself out the window. "Where are you going?" asked Youko, still looking at the magazine. Hiei sweatdropped and said, "RUN!" He bolted out the window.  
  
"Too bad. I was just gonna ask him if he wanted some hot cocoa and sweet snow with extra sugar," said the Youko. Hiei, who was only hanging outside the window, heard him, and poked his head back in. "Sugar?"  
  
Youko smirked evilly, but hid it from the small fire demon. "Yes, of course Hiei. Sugar." Hiei jumped back inside cautiously and Youko Kurama held up a bowl of sweet snow.  
  
Hiei eyed the kitsune, while snatching the bowl from his hands. He started to gulp it down. As the little fire demon had his head in the bowl, Youko got up and locked the window quietly.  
  
"Thanks for the sweet snow," said Hiei as he headed for the window. He tried to pull it up, then noticed it was locked. He looked at Youko, who grinned. Hiei screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" and the kitsune turned off the lights.  
  
  
  
A/N: A.R.: How'd you like it?  
  
Isollae a.k.a Super 'Laine: Ain't it cute? Future ones will be based off YYH pro fan mangas found at this url: http://www.aestheticism.net/yyhdjs/general/g_index.html  
  
A.R.: Have fun reading the Hiei-torture!  
  
REVIEW IT!!! 


	2. How to Find Hiei

How to find Hiei (other than Demon Whistle)  
  
  
  
The stories from professional YYH fan comics Part 1  
  
Yusuke and the others stood waiting patiently for the absent Hiei. "Where the hell is that guy?!" yelled Yusuke, slouching from boredness.  
  
"Do you want me to find him?" asked Kurama nonchalantly. "HOW?! Botan isn't here with the demon whistle!" Kurama smiled mischievously. 'Uh-oh,' thought Yukina.  
  
Kurama sniggered and started to say, "Hiei's sister is-."  
  
At that precise moment, Hiei came down from the sky, wielding his katana's scabbard and whacks Kurama over the head with it. Kurama grinned and rubbed his head. "That was easy."  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Yusuke and the others stood waiting patiently for the absent Hiei. "Where the hell is that guy?!" yelled Yusuke, slouching from boredness.  
  
"I know how to find him," said Kurama sweetly. "HOW?" Kurama just grinned and whispered into Yusuke's ear, "Hiei's weakness is --------.." As if on queue, Hiei jumped out at Kurama and started to hit him over the head with his sword's scabbard.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Yusuke and the others stood waiting patiently for the absent Hiei. "Where the hell is that guy?!" yelled Yusuke, slouching from boredness.  
  
Kurama smiled and held up his pinky finger. "What are you going to do with that?" asked Kuwabara staring at the hand. Kurama grinned and jerked his hand towards him.  
  
They heard a "whoawhoawhoawhoa!" and saw Hiei, covered in a weird red string, being spun towards them. Kurama moved his hand, to show the same red thread tied around his finger.  
  
"Me and Hiei are connected by the Red Thread of Fate!" Kurama said. Hiei was struggling to get out of the red mess. "What is this stuff?! GET ME OUT OF IT!!!"  
  
  
  
These are the ones we wrote. Part 5  
  
Yusuke and the others stood waiting patiently for the absent Hiei. "Where the hell is that guy?!" yelled Yusuke, slouching from boredness.  
  
Kurama held up his hand. "Yes Kurama?" asked Yusuke, sounding like a teacher. Kurama smiled and put his hand down. "I know how to find him."  
  
"How do you find that baka?" Yusuke asked. Then he felt a large something hit him in the head. Hiei was standing right there, holding a piece of bamboo."That's how."  
  
Part 6  
  
Yusuke and the others stood waiting patiently for the absent Hiei. "Where the hell is that guy?!" yelled Yusuke, slouching from boredness.  
  
Kurama grinned evilly and grabbed Kuwabara's hand and shook it. "Congratulations on your marriage with Yukina!" Kurama said.  
  
The fire demon suddenly came out of nowhere and proceeded to beat up Kuwabara, then stopped, his eye twitching out of anger. "That's how you get him to come," Kurama said, smiling.  
  
  
  
A/N: Isollae: Ahh.. Another Hiei torture story chapter done.  
  
A.R.: That was more other people torture.  
  
Isollae: Oh well, there's a first time for everything.  
  
Both: REVIEW IT, DAMMIT! 


	3. Spin the Bottle

Spin The Bottle  
  
  
  
Hiei sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by the rest of the Reikai tantei. "Why do I have to do this?" he asked Kurama. "Cause you need a little fun in your life!" he replied 'And cause it gives me a reason to kiss you!' he thought. Keiko piped up and said, "Okay, who will spin the bottle first?"  
  
Yusuke slapped the bottle making it spin.... ...And it landed on Hiei. Hiei looked down at the bottle and then up and Kurama. "What is the point of this game, kitsune?" "Well.. Whoever the bottle lands on is the person you go into the closet with for seven minutes and when we open the door, you must be kissing or you get punished." Hiei sighed and spun the bottle, hoping it landed on anyone but Kuwabara. 'Me me me.. Please land on me,' Kurama thought. The bottle landed on Kuwabara and the short fire demon let out a terrified shriek. Kuwabara's eyes widened ten times their size. "No! I am not going in there with him!" Screamed Hiei. "Me and that shrimp?! No way!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke made a cough that sounded much like "chikens."  
  
Kurama felt tears well up behind his eyes, then boil as he felt jealousy creeping over him.  
  
Yusuke and Botan had to drag the two reluctant (sp) detectives into the closet. Nail-scratches made 10 lines across the floor where Hiei had dug them into it. He had to be dragged by his feet into the closet. Then, the door had to be sealed with spirit binds (??) to keep either of them from bombing through.  
  
Hiei staid glued against the wall, Kuwabara sitting in the middle of the cramped closet. Hiei didn't move, neither did Kuwabara. What was the fire demon going to do? 'If I don't kiss him I'll be punished, but I really don't want to put my mouth on that big, ugly ape. I wonder what punishment they'll put me through if I don't,' Hiei thought to himself. A picture of Kurama with a whip came into the spiky haired demon's head and he shivered. That might even be worse than kissing Kuwabara. Both of them then heard a knock on the door. "Times up, love birds," came Yusuke's voice. Botan opened the door and saw them not kissing.  
  
Botan sniggered. "Let's see..what is the punishment we agreed on?" she said. "10 more minutes!" yelled Yusuke, slamming the door.  
  
Hiei scowled at the door for the next, oh, 7 minutes, then Kuwabara got tired of it all. "Let's just do it at the last second!!!" Hiei was two inches from pure killing frenzy when the door creaked open.  
  
Kuwabara, who didn't want any more torture, grabbed the fire demon and kissed him. Botan screamed and slammed the door. Hiei bashed Kuwabara, again and again, when(5 seconds later) Kurama banged the door open. Hiei jumped out and hid behind Kurama, as he pulled out a whip and started to hit Kuwabara, again and again.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
A.R.: Poor Hiei...I hope that more torture will commence!  
  
Isollae: Wasn't it awesome?  
  
Review, Please/ 


	4. The House of Many Kuramas

The House of Kurama  
  
Hiei looked around, the "fun" house was very freaky. 1. To many doors 2. Neon colors EVERYWHERE 3. Something was behind those doors 4. That something kept saying, "Hiei!"  
  
He took a few steps to the nearest door. He opened it cautiously. Nothing so far, the fire demon opened it all the way. The sight would scare Hiei, if he wasn't slightly in love with Kurama.  
  
There was Kurama, in a skimpy lingerie Santa costume. His hair matched the red on the costume. He had his rose whip out, sitting the wrong way on a chair. One hand on the back of the chair, the other one holding his rose whip. Then he said in a seductive voice, "Someone's been naughty...." after  
  
that, he cracked the whip. The koorime screamed (or something like a scream) and slammed the door.  
  
Whipping out a hammer and nails, and large planks of wood from nowhere, he boarded the door up. He leaned against it and panted.  
  
Hiei guessed he'd better try the next room. He walked slowly to the next door and opened it widely. He guessed he'd better get it over with.  
  
Inside was Kurama sitting on a bed, rose petals surrounding him. He was holding two glasses of champagne and smiling seductively at Hiei. 'This isn't so bad,' thought the short demon to himself as he looked at Kurama. Just then he noticed a pair of handcuffs in one of Kurama's hands.  
  
"Come here, baby," Kurama whispered softly. "I wanna have some fun." He winked at Hiei and giggled girlishly. Hiei's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut. He melted the door handle with his firepower. 'What is with these dominatrix Kuramas?' The fire koorime asked himself.  
  
Hiei was not at all happy about being locked in a house of Kurama. So he decided to skip a few doors, and got to a queer one. It was bright green and had a giant purple heart on it.  
  
He opened it slowly, and was instantly pulled in a by a slender white arm.  
  
As soon as his vision focused, he saw Youko Kurama, smiling toothily at his prize. "Well, well, ain't it little Hiei-chan!" Youko forcefully kissed the tiny fire demon. Hiei struggled, trying to get out of the fox's grasp.  
  
"Now now, don't be a sour puss." said Youko.  
  
Hiei clamped his jaw tight, and was carried to the lacy bed that happened to be in the room. Youko threw Hiei on the bed, and was about to be on top of him, when he was distracted. A mini-Hiei and mini-Youko sat on the bed looking at them.  
  
Hiei and Youko sweat dropped. The little chibi/mini's grinned at them sweetly and Youko frowned and got off the bed. He picked up the chibi's and carried them to the door. The white haired fox opened the door and Hiei flitted out quickly. He slammed the door on Youko and the chibi's, smiling a bit.  
  
Hiei walked throughout the hall humming softly to himself. He jumped and turned around when he heard a creaking of the floorboards. The poor fire koorime saw the three Kuramas and the mini coming towards him. He ran as fast as he could, but soon came to a dead end. His eyes widened as the Kuramas advanced on him, but he could not get away.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
A.R.: The horror...(or maybe the greatness?) of too many Kuramas!  
  
Isollae: Yeah! It was awesome! I love doing Hiei torture. ::giggles:: poor Hiei.  
  
A.R.: ¬ ¬  
  
Review, please, y'all. 


End file.
